La magia en nosotras
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Nueva York, la gran manzana. El país de Oz de nuestro tiempo. En algún lugar una joven rubia conocida como Emma Swan va a abrir la puerta a una mujer que no recuerda. Y con ella muchas cosas van a ser descubiertas. Post Winter Finale. Character death. M por futuras escenas
1. Chapter 1- Puertas cerradas

**La magia en nosotras**

**NA: Holas... tras un destrozo increíble que tuve con mi pc (y que me ha dejado sin él durante un mes y pico, no, no sé cómo he aguantado) he vuelto al mundo del fanfiction, ALELUYA.**

**Sé que tengo varios fics por terminar, avisar que RRS finalmente tiene un final que terminaré con suerte antes del ocho de este mes que es cuando empiezo el segundo semestre en la universidad. Respecto al otro swanqueen le voy a dar otra vuelta pues desde que empecé hemos tenido muchas emociones fuertes, como el Winter finale que personalmente me dejó medio muerta...**

**Respecto a los warnings: Efectivamente este fic posee una muerte de un personaje canon, soy consciente de que corro el riesgo de que me queráis asesinar de forma que me acojo a la quinta enmienda (?). Aparte de ello esto es un femmeslash, yuri etcetc. Haters volveos por donde habéis venido.**

**Por último, Disclaimer: Esta historia, desde su comienzo hasta su finalización no me pertenece. Los personajes que uso no son míos así como los mundos que presentaré. Si he de admitir que la idea que manejo es totalmente mía de forma que ya sabéis guionistas de OUAT... (xd)**

**PD: Dedico este fic a shaakeiit, que es mi musa desde hace dos años y espero que por mucho más.**

**¡Arriba telón!**

**Puertas cerradas**

Regina hubiera jurado que nunca más se iba a encontrar frente a una puerta cerrada. Pero ahí se encontraba, una puerta y el sonido de la ciudad de Nueva York tras ella. Con un enorme suspiro preparó la máscara que sabía iba a ser necesaria para enfrentarse contra la mujer que no la recordaba. La mujer que tenía a su hijo y a todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos. Emma Swan

La melena de la rubia fue lo primero que la saludo cuando la mujer abrió la puerta, luego fue el olor, tan conocido por la morena. Por último fueron los increíbles ojos de la antigua sheriff de "su" pequeña ciudad.

- Hola- dijo con la voz suave, afinada como el más exquisito instrumento. Apenas pudo evitar sonreír al ver como las pupilas de Emma se dilataban ligeramente antes de volver a su tamaño normal. Algunas cosas nunca parecían cambiar.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- preguntó la rubia apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta, tras ella Henry se asomó curioso y Regina, la poderosa reina malvada del bosque encantado, tuvo que aguantarse para no saltar a sus brazos y abrazarlo.

- Si- fue su respuesta atropellada y nerviosa.- Soy Regina Mills, antigua... alcaldesa de la ciudad de Storybrook en Maine.- decir aquellas palabras fue mucho más complicado de lo que se había imaginado.- Y aunque usted no me recuerda me gustaría contarle algo.

Emma se limitó a cruzarse de brazos mientras elevaba una ceja, sus músculos marcándose levemente y el dedo anular derecho brillando claramente para Regina: la piel del dedo aún portaba una ligera marca que ni la magia había querido borrar.

- ¿Por qué debería escucharla? Con todos mis respetos señorita... Mills, efectivamente no la recuerdo y dudo haber cruzado si quiera dos palabras con usted.

- Es cierto, no tiene por qué recordarme pero sé, porque la conozco, que deseará escuchar lo que tengo que decirle, al igual que desea saber por qué no duerme del todo bien por las noches o porqué tiene la marca de un anillo que no recuerda haber llevado nunca. Porque hay cosas que ni siquiera un milagro puede borrar.- Dijo esto olvidando totalmente sus planes anteriores, su cuidado guion. Emma había tenido esa capacidad desde el primer momento, hacer que la callada reina sacará su más profundo genio, su más oculto fuego.

Distinguió la duda en los ojos de la rubia segundos antes de que ésta hiciera un gesto a Henry, que había permanecido algo alejado frunciendo el ceño como siempre que no entendía algo, antes de volver a dirigirse a ella.

- Le diré una cosa, tengo ahora mismo dos pensamientos igual de fuertes en mi mente, el primero escucharla y el segundo llamar a la policía y dejar que ellos se encarguen de todo esto. Le dejo dos minutos para inclinar la balanza a uno de los lados.

Regina notó como su cuerpo se movía sin ser ella consciente, convirtiendo la distancia entre ambas en una de apenas un par de centímetros. Sus brazos también cruzándose sobre su generoso pecho, pero sus manos portando una fina banda de oro.

- Me sobrarán minutos, señorita Swan- dijo con agilidad- pero le ruego que escuche mi historia... y me crea cuando le diga que soy Regina Mills y que soy su prometida.

**Reviews por favor... ah, y tengo los próximos tres capítulos escritos, y son mucho más largos que estos ;)**


	2. Chapter 2- Destellos de otro tiempo

**NA: Bueeeenas, sí, como veis aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que os gustara el primero y espero mantener las ganas en el segundo. Aviso que me pondré con la traducción del fic (que se llamará The magic in us) aproximadamente mañana por la tarde horario de Greenwich así que quizás tarde en subir el tercer capítulo por ello.**

**Respecto a los reviews muchas gracias ^^ Laura- Al... jejeje... ¿te imaginas quien puede ser? a ver si cumplo pues.**

**Por cierto, más adelante publicaré una nota bastante extensa sobre "el malo" del fic porque espero escribir algo pelín complejo, si sabéis acerca de Wicked no hará falta que lo leais.**

**pd: la cursiva es para los recuerdos, la cursiva + el subrayado es para los sueños o imaginaciones.**

**Aviso de mini escena M-Rated.**

**¡Arriba telón!**

**Destellos de otro tiempo**

Regina no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su última frase, cinco minutos, diez. No importaba, Emma seguía mirándola con el rostro blanco como la leche y los dedos aferrándose a la ropa de franela que la cubría. Finalmente abrió la boca y, con un susurro grave, hizo la pregunta que Regina esperaba.

- ¿Disculpe? Yo no sé quién es usted, ¿cómo puede decirme que soy su... prometida?- la última palabra lo dijo en un susurro, intentando sin lugar a dudas que su hijo no oyera absolutamente nada de la conversación.

Regina sonrió con tristeza, sus ojos chocolate hundidos en los recuerdos cálidos de una ciudad encantada. Incluso en los peores momentos Emma había estado junto a ella... aunque el mero hecho de la amistad de la rubia había parecido una locura la primera que se habían visto. Y la segunda... y la tercera...

_Regina se sentó con frío odio y cuidados gestos tras arreglar el desastre ocasionado por la joven madre biológica de su hijo, SU magnífico manzano había sufrido un corte brutal por esa lunática sin consideración. La rabia se acumulaba en su pecho y la frustración por no poder usar la magia no hacía sino apilar la rabia. Nunca, en 28 años, había sentido la necesidad de volver a usar la magia. Y de repente solo necesitaba vislumbrar esa maldita cazadora roja para ansiar esos antiguos días._

_Con el crujido del cuero se permitió fantasear el destrozar a la señorita Swan mediante un movimiento de la mano, sin darse cuenta su lengua acarició sus labios, había algo en la maldita mujer que la llenaba, no solo de odio pero sino de deseo, de deseo de destrozarla, de quedar por encima de ella. Ese anhelo por ser mejor que ella, por el poder sobre la rubia hacía que deseara con aún más fuerza volver a verla... para dejarla en la infamia._

_Con gesto practicado llamó a Graham, permitiéndose cierto capricho antes de comenzar su revancha._

La reina suspiró volviendo al presente:

- Señorita Swan, permítame.- comenzó- si me deja media hora de su tiempo prometo explicarle todo, y si al finalizar mi media hora me sigue creyendo una lunática no tendré más remedio que volver por donde he venido.

A pesar de su cuidada pose no pudo evitar el temblor en su voz al terminar la oración. Si no lograba que Emma recordara o al menos la creyera no solo Henry correría un peligro inimaginable, sino que habría demostrado que ambas... que lo que ambas tenían no era amor verdadero.

Emma miró nuevamente a su hijo quien ya vestido miraba una serie en la televisión del espacioso salón.

- Henry, ¿te importaría irte a tu habitación?- sus ojos, serios, no dejaban demasiada opción. Una vez que Henry estuvo a buen recaudo de esa tal... Regina Emma se permitió volver a mirar a la morena; había algo en ella, en su pose, en sus labios, o en su voz que, además de parecerle tremendamente sexy hacía que Emma se sintiera perdida, como si hubiera algo en el fondo de su mente luchando por escapar... un sueño quizás.

_Un sueño en donde manos, lenguas, bocas y sudor se entremezclaban, llenando el aire del olor del ozono, de la magia apunto de ser liberada en una llamarada producida por un intenso orgasmo._

Emma negó, encerrando esas ensoñaciones en el lugar donde deberían estar, su subconsciente, y dejó pasar finalmente a la otra mujer, quien se sentó en su sofá sin dudarlo.

- Tiene media hora, ni un minuto más.- recordó antes de sentarse en una silla, las plantas de sus pies firmemente plantadas en el suelo y sus brazos aún cruzados. Sus ojos no pudieron sino fijarse en la estudiada pose de la otra, piernas cruzadas y manos sobre las rodillas. Rodillas descubiertas delicadamente por el fino vestido gris perla que abrazaba las curvas de la señorita Mills. Con una tos se centró finalmente en los ojos de su "invitada" quien sonreía con la sonrisa que luce una persona segura de su aspecto físico.

- Verá, hace casi cuatro años usted recibió una llamada en su puerta, en Boston, su hijo la había encontrado y deseaba su ayuda, con cierta reticencia usted condujo hasta Storybrook, en donde yo me encontraba, ejerciendo mi tutelaje como madre adoptiva de Henry. Tras una serie de eventos... no demasiado sencillos de explicar...

Y mientras Regina comenzaba la historia que ya sabía de memoria Emma no podía dejar de pensar que había algo en esa mujer que le llamaba la atención. ¿Cómo si no la hubiera dejado entrar? Sus ojos se centraron en el anillo que lucía el dedo anular derecho de Regina y el resplandor de una ensoñación volvió a ella, el de una noche en mitad de la tormenta, el recuerdo de unas lágrimas bañando su piel, el nombre de Cora repetido hasta la saciedad, el de unos gritos a una mujer de nombre Mary y el susurro de un si lleno de terror y dulzura.

- Cuéntame más... Regina.- dijo con la mirada aún fija en ese anillo y su mente centrada en el ligero escalofrío que había recorrido su cuerpo al susurrar el nombre.

**Sé que está siendo lento el comienzo, está buscado tranquilo todo el mundo ;) En el tercer capítulo comenzaré con el verdadero nudo de esta historia. Espero vuestros reviews, quejas dudas y comentarios. Adoro recibirlos y no hay nada mejor que tenerlos ^^**


	3. Chapter 3- Mientras vivías el sueño

**Siento la tardanza, ayer anduve a mil cosas y hoy por poco me olvido de vosotros. The Little Phoenix, la escena de la que hablas tiene el siguiente error: en Word la puse como subrayada para demostrar que es una ensoñación (un recuerdo quizás?) de Emma del cual se obliga a despertarse. Pero el programa de fanfiction me lo quitó…**

**Siento que los capítulos hayan sido cortos, todo tiene una explicación, durante este capítulo usaré el método que la serie usa tanto: flashbacks. No todo tiene porqué estar claro ahora pero prometo que en un futuro todo quedará diáfano (o lo intentaré)**

**La traducción de la historia quizás se haga esperar, pero subirla la subiré.**

**Mientras vivías el sueño**

Emma vio como Henry se diluía en la masa de preadolescentes y adolescentes antes de pisar a fondo y hacer lo propio en el barullo mañanero que era Nueva York en hora punta, mientras lo hacía no podía dejar de recordar la conversación, o más bien monólogo, que había tenido con esa misteriosa mujer, Regina Mills.

La charla, ocurrida casi 48 horas atrás había sido una sarta de locuras tras locuras pero Emma no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Incluso los ojos tristes de Regina cuando se había dado cuenta de que Emma no recordaba nada de todo eso habían tenido mella en ella.

Con un suspiro aparcó el coche y salió del mismo, dispuesta a comprar la comida que necesitaba para esa misma noche, mientras recorría los pasillos del supermercado no pudo sino recordar lo último que le había contado la señorita Mills.

_Cuando volvimos, hace un año, todo era un caos- había dicho con aire cansado- nadie sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, poco a poco volvimos cada uno a nuestro hogar, presentando un fuerte unido para con la gente que aún vivía en el bosque durante la maldición. Supongo que fuimos unos ingenuos. No me hacía gracia tener que aguantar a tus padres pero era lo único que me unía a ti y por ello los soportaba. Fue entonces, cuando ya no sabía que más hacer durante mis noches en vela, cuando comenzaron los ataques. Pequeños al principio…. Mucho más grandes después. Con Rumplestiskin muerto la única poseedora de magia negra era yo, y a pesar de mis esfuerzos el reino se vió sobrepasado. Fue entonces cuando ella hizo acto de presencia. La bruja del oeste…._

Con un movimiento de cabeza Emma continuó comprando, la historia que le había contado esa mujer era increíble, imposible. Pero había algo que hacía que la recordara una y otra vez, que quisiera volver a verla. Algo en su aroma, en su forma de hablar, hacía que la rubia sintiera que ese vacío que notaba siempre… se cerraba.

SQ

Regina dejó la taza de café negro en la mesa de la cafetería desde la cual observaba el coche amarillo de Emma, a pesar de no haber sido creída sabía que solo tendría que esperar. No todas las facetas que había adquirido como "la alcaldesa" se habían diluido por el sitio que sufrían en el bosque encantado. Con una sonrisa amarga jugueteó con el anillo que llevaba en el dedo, antiguas promesas resonando en sus oídos. Como deseaba volver a los tiempos en los que solo debía preocuparse de que Blanca no la pillara con su hija.

Con una uña perfectamente pintada dibujó el mapa del bosque encantado en la mesa mientras pensaba nuevamente en como la magia de Galinda la habían mandado al mundo "real". Era curioso ver la magia de la joven bruja, era algo muy diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrada. El poder de la imaginación era lo que reinaba en Oz, por ello Galinda con solo desearlo había podido lograr mandar a la reina.

Retazos de la situación en la que había dejado al reino volvieron a ella mientras miraba intensamente los posos en la taza.

_No tenemos mucho tiempo majestad- susurraba una suave voz, tan parecida a la de Emma._

_Sé que no lo tenemos, pero no me parece correcto hacer algo así sin un plan de huida por si algo sale mal._

_Mientras hablaban zarcillos de magia verde comenzaron a inundar el castillo en donde la reina se encontraba recluida. Ésta, con un movimiento exasperado, reanudó su magia fortaleciendo el escudo._

_Ella pronto vendrá y entonces el plan de huida… estará completo, confía en mí Regina.- dijo Galinda al tiempo que Campanilla entraba en el salón con la cara y los ojos teñidos de terror._

_Regina, no queda demasiado tiempo, o huyes o te cogerá, y sabes que es a ti a quien quiere._

_La morena miró a ambas rubias con dureza y seguridad._

_Cuidad de esto, sois las únicas en las que confío- dijo con voz seca, voz proveniente de sus tiempos como alcaldesa._

_Galinda asintió antes de agitar su varita con decisión._

_Te podré traer de vuelta cuando toques este silbato de esmeralda- dijo lanzándole un objeto pequeño que la morena cogió sin apenas pestañear- recuerda, lo importante es que ella recuerde._

_Regina asintió, intentando con todas su fuerzas que el corazón no se le saliera del pecho, había renunciado a Emma y Henry, a su futuro juntos, el casi saborear de nuevo esa vida era un tortura demasiado peligrosa para su corazón o su mente. Antes de dejarse llevar por la magia de la bruja notó como Campanilla metía algo en su bolsillo derecho pero no le prestó atención._

_Haré lo que pueda… y mucho más.- aseguró cerrando los ojos, a lo lejos oyó la voz de Campanilla "mientras vuelvas…" y supo que el hada y ella habían tenido el mismo pensamiento: ¿Y si no se veía capaz de volver?_

Regina volvió al presente con una mano en el bolsillo derecho, tocando el suave y fresco silbato de esmeralda, haciéndose la misma pregunta que se había hecho:

¿Sería capaz de volver a un reino infestado de una magia que necesitaba de algo más que ella misma?

Ha de recordar- se dijo pagando el café mientras un idea se le iba formando en su mente, para llevarla a cabo solo necesitaría la noche y un lugar en donde mantener su cuerpo libre de peligro…

SQ

Esa misma noche, con Henry acostado y ella misma en proceso de dormirse Emma comenzó a tener visiones de Regina en sueños. En su… imaginación podía ver como la misteriosa y bella mujer se movía por una inmensa sala mientras iba revelando lo que parecían cuadros, algunos eran puros y diáfanos, como Henry, otros estaban borrosos o mal pintados a pesar de ser distinguibles, en uno de ellos, en el que Regina se paró un tiempo considerable, se veía dos figuras, ella y la supuesta alcaldesa mirándose fijamente con un par de centímetros de distancia entre sus labios, la morena vestía lo que parecía un jersey negro y sus ojos tenían una luz de piedad en su mirada. "Minas" fue la palabra que le sugirió a Emma el cuadro y, poco a poco, pequeños trozos de la pintura comenzaron a ganar en nitidez.

Cuando finalmente se despertó sus manos estaban agarrotadas de coger con fuerza las sábanas, los sueños, comenzando ya a diluirse habían puesto la semilla de algo que no sabía muy bien que era.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí Regina abría los ojos con una sonrisa divertida y con el polvo de hadas bien sujeto en su mano.

"Gracias Campanilla"- murmuró.

**Y… con este capítulo (flojo aunque en mi defensa lo escribí en un tren) comienza el verdadero meollo de la historia. Antes de continuar advierto que voy a pasar totalmente de los sneak peeks dados por el programa y me voy a atener a la versión de Wicked (el libro) más que a otra cosa para traer a la vida a los personajes de Elphaba, Galinda y demás.**

**Reviews por favor, adoro saber vuestras opiniones ;)**


	4. Chapter 4-Deseáme

**A/N Quisiera agradecer a MissMariFranco por sus reviews porque han sido los que me han dado la chispa que necesitaba para retomar la historia, muchas gracias a los demás reviews, y a todos los que se han parado a leer mi historia, en verdad os lo agradezco porque saber vuestras opiniones, que os gusta más o menos es lo que me anima ^^**

**Dedico este cap a MissMariFranco por sus reviews y sonrisas provocadas. Gracias**

**Al final de este cap hay una nota extensa que podeis obviar si habéis leído Wicked.**

Deseáme

El susurro de las hojas era lo único que rodeaba el castillo de la antigua reina malvada, la niebla ocupaba la superficie de las oscuras rocas recalcando la soledad del patio de armas y de las almenas, en diversas ventanas se podían apreciar el titilar de las velas pero pronto estas fueron oscurecidas por un humo negro proveniente de la niebla que se iba concentrando a las entradas del grueso portón.

Con un gesto grácil el humo se condensó formando el cuerpo y rostro de una mujer de verdosa piel y ojos inteligentes, con una sonrisa dejó que el humo se condensara en su último mechón de pelo y, de un solo movimiento, hizo que el castillo se abriera de par en par. Pronto una rubia corría por el patio mientras la otra única habitante del castillo miraba todo con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia.

Has vuelto- susurró la bruja del Ojo como era conocida la rubia-

Siempre vuelvo- fue la respuesta corta, cansada pero llena de poder.

Llegas tarde, Regina se ha ido- contestó Galinda, orgullosa de sí misma.

No importa, la esperaré, tenemos mucho de qué hablar ella y yo…

Y con una sonrisa oscura Elphaba de Thropp se internó en el castillo de Regina, la antigua reina malvada.

SQ

Emma gruñó pesadamente al recoger varias bolsas del coche, la compra era algo que no le gustaba nada, sobre todo el después, cuando cansada de varias horas de compra tenía aún que meter todo en su sitio… pero, en parte, estaba alegre de tener que hacer aunque fuera eso: le ayudaba a despejar su mente de la mujer que últimamente parecía llenar cada segundo de sus ensoñaciones… o de sus recuerdos.

No había pasado ni una sola de las tres noches consecutivas a la primera en la que no se hubiera imaginado a Regina junto a ella. Por las noches soñaba en un mundo alterno en donde ella y Regina vivían juntas, al despertarse olvidaba los sueños que volvían casi como espejismos en los peores momentos posibles, al hacer ejercicio, al recoger la casa, al hablar con Henry… algo, una especia de campanita en su cabeza se activaba y todo en lo que podía pensar era en Regina. En su mente se imaginaba como olía aquella mujer, a lirio y azahar, mezclado con un olor exótico y difícil de describir. Su… mente tal vez estaba rememorando una y otra vez pasajes de lo que ella creía que eran sueños. De lo que ella debía creer que eran sueños porque la alternativa era bastante más siniestra.

Había intentado por todos los medios no pensar en Regina pero todo era inútil y su parte más detectivesca quería saber por qué.

λ

Mientras tanto la morena había pasado tres días siguiendo a Emma sin que esta lo supiera, sabía que era enfermizo pero una parte de ella ansiaba verla, saber que estaba bien, imaginar que durante esos momentos en los que la veía todo era como antes y estaban juntas. Se maldecía por su reticencia a que la rubia le cogiera la mano ya que ahora apenas tenía recuerdos de ello "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" se dijo a si misma mientras miraba como la rubia entraba en el edificio con una mirada perdida. Regina sabía, conocía esa mirada: Emma iba a hacer algo. Con una sonrisa que pretendía demostrar confianza (y vaya si lo hacía) y un movimiento de caderas seguro y confiado Regina finalmente se dejó ver.

El efecto fue inmediato: Emma se quedó a medio camino de entrar definitivamente en el edificio.

Regina…- alcanzó a decir, su voz algo grave y rasposa mandó a la reina a un mundo en donde ambas no se despertaban hasta tarde y Emma la convencía de no levantarse hasta más tarde aún. Pero la rubia carraspeó y todo rastro de esa voz desapareció- ¿Qué hace aquí señorita Mills?

Regina echó su pelo hacia atrás y alzó una cuidada ceja.

Venir a verla, la encuentro fascinante… y creo que tendrá un par de dudas que querrá que conteste.

¿Cómo está tan segura de eso?

La conozco mucho más de lo que se imagina.

λ

Emma no sabía porque pero confiaba en aquella mujer, quizás llevada por la lujuria que le producían los sueños, quizás por el cansancio que le producía el rememorarla una y otra vez o quizás porque sabía que Henry no volvería a casa hasta dentro de varias horas la dejó entrar.

La morena entró con confianza aunque Emma hubiera jurado que las manos de la mujer temblaban, ¿miedo? ¿Anticipación?

¿Qué desea preguntarme?

¿No lo sabía usted?

Regina rio con la risa de alguien quien ha perdido todo una y otra vez.

Prefiero ser preguntada.

En ese caso dígame quien es usted.

Ya se lo dije- fue la respuesta mientras ambas mujeres se miraban con dureza, con deseo quizás, con recuerdos amenazando con ahogarlas.

Dígamelo otra vez.

Soy la madre adoptiva de Henry, soy su mujer, soy la reina malvada, soy suya.

Esto último lo dijo en un susurro casi perdido, en un susurro provocado por los recuerdos que amenazaban con ahogarla, necesitaron ambas dos segundos para recuperarse antes de continuar.

He venido porque corre peligro, Henry corre peligro, todos nosotros corremos peligro porque un maníaco se ha hecho cargo del reino y somos muy pocas las que quedamos que seamos capaces de hacerles frente.

No quiero oír más locuras- dijo Emma mirando a aquella mujer con tristeza, durante un segundo a su cabeza le habían parecido aceptables las locuras de aquella mujer pero al volver a oírlas sabía que no podían ser verdad.

λ

Regina sintió de nuevo el temor que le había atenazado el corazón al verlos alejarse en ese minúsculo coche hacía un año. Esta vez en vez de quedarse quieta decidió correr tras el coche, tras Emma, tras el pasado que habían finalmente comenzado a compartir y el futuro que una vez quisieron construir. Aunque una parte de ella, la parte más unida a la Antigua Reina Malvada, repudiaba lo que iba a hacer no se lo pensó, con un gesto suave, delicado dio un paso y cogió el rostro de Emma entre sus manos, acercando sus labios a los de la rubia.

λ

El beso fue el más exquisito que Emma había probado jamás, los labios de la morena la rodearon abrazando su mente y pensamientos. Su corazón saltó recordando esos besos, ese cuerpo que ahora se presionaba al suyo.

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par mientras un extraño brillo violeta se desprendía de ella.

**A/N **

**Bueno bueno, aquí lo dejamos ^^**

**Jajaja, soy mala, lo sé, pero… hagamos apuestas ahora de lo que le pasa a Emma…y lo que ocurre en el bosque encantado ;)**

**Sobre el Bosque encantado quisiera decir un par de cosas, no tengo idea de qué harán tras el Winter Finale pero tiene toda la pinta de que Elphaba será la mala malísima. Respecto al tema quisiera comentar lo siguiente:**

**(SI NO QUEREIS UN MINI SPOILER NO LEAIS MÁS ALLÁ)**

**No sé cuánto se sabe de Wicked pero quisiera comentar que si queremos saber algo de Elphaba, es decir, la bruja mala y de Galinda, la bruja del ojo, debemos leer la obra o verla para entender la complejidad de ambos personajes. Y si hemos leído o visto la obra sabremos que Elphaba no es mala, al contrario, pasa toda su vida intentando hacer justicia por los animales hablantes y por ello y sus ideales es obligada a vivir recluida, siendo vista como la bruja mala. Recordarán también las personas que hayan leído o visto Wicked quién es el verdadero malo de la historia, quien es el que en su egoísmo es quien paga un precio que no vió: la muerte de su hija. Me refiero al Mago de Oz.**

**No voy a explicar los entresijos de mi cuento pero si quisiera que se tuviera en cuenta que voy a usar el planteamiento de Wicked además de un fandom bastante recurrente en este cuento. Si hay dudas, quejas o comentarios estaré encantada de responder sobre el tema ;)**

**Reviews, que son el alma del escritor ;)**


End file.
